


Tutoring

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: L/Mello or Mello/L, genderswitch yuri. They're finally acting on the feelings they've been bottling up for a long time. As such, lots of passion and desperation, but nothing too lovey-dovey.
Relationships: L/Mello | Mihael Keehl





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1188218#t1188218)

L had been expecting another lonely night sitting in front of all the screens, computers humming quietly, herself quickly reading some papers to find a certain piece of information. She had not been expecting a visitor. That was understandable, since the place was excellently guarded.

Anyhow, she was now looking at the young girl standing in front of her. Her golden hair seemed to gleam in the dim light of the lamps. She had well developed breasts for a girl of her age. They were smooth and looked soft as if they were two round pieces of cloud. When she walked, they bounced a little. The little tremors travelled from the core to the surface, and the skin briefly pressed against her tight leather vest.

Mello was now standing right in front of L. L lifted her thumb to her lips and slowly nipped the tip with her teeth.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Mello smirked. For a moment her face seemed to be uncertain of what kind of an expression it should show. Then she was back to herself, exactly the way L remembered her to have been years ago.

“I came to see you,” Mello said.

L was still crouching in her chair motionless. She looked at Mello’s face. The narrow eyes narrowed even more as time passed by and nothing happened. Just as Mello’s body jerked with an intention to move, L spoke.

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason other than wanting to meet my hero?” Mello asked.

She laughed. She sat down on a chair next to L’s. L was still staring where Mello had been standing before.

“Why would you go through all that trouble?” L asked. “No one else breaks in just to see me.”

Mello gently turned L’s chair around and their eyes connected once again.

“I have a very good reason,” Mello said.

L waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent.

L took a moment to really look at her. Mello was wearing leather pants, vest and gloves. Her breasts were pressing firmly against her clothing and L could not help wondering what her butt would look like. Mello was wearing a cross on her neck, the chain sliding past her breasts.

“What is the reason?” L asked, her eyes still trailing the chain.

Mello didn’t say anything. L kept looking at her chest as it rose with her breaths. She wanted to see those breasts get free from their leathery prison. She wanted to see if Mello’s hips were as delicious as they seemed. She wanted to see how the bare skin of her stomach climbed higher and covered her ribs. She wanted to see if her thighs would quiver when she walked without the supporting clothing.

L had never told anyone, not even Roger or Watari, that she had placed a camera in one of the rooms in Wammy’s House. When she needed to free her thoughts from a case to make her mind clearer, she would watch her successors. It made perfect sense to her; after all she would have to choose one of them to be the next L.

Just one person had caught her full attention, and that was Mello. She was loud and rude; she would bully the others but also play with them nicely. When she grew up, L started to wish she had put a camera in her room instead.

Why did she feel that way? Mello was too young, she was too untouchable. No matter what L told herself, the picture of Mello would loom in the corners of her mind and appear when she wanted to be touched.

And now Mello was there, right in front of her. All she would need to do would be to reach out and touch. She was real, she wasn’t imaginary. But if L would let her fingers run through the silky hair and over her collarbones, if L would let her mouth press against those soft lips, she would disappear just like all the imaginary Mellos did right before she was starting to feel really good.

“What is the reason?” L asked.

She didn’t dare to look into her eyes. She was sure her face was glowing with guilt, she felt as if her thoughts had become solid and were now slowly dripping out of her head. So, she looked at Mello’s lips, her white teeth when she opened her mouth, her tongue as she spoke.

“I want you to teach me something,” Mello said.

Mello’s tongue darted across her lips before hiding inside the cavity of her mouth. She was smirking again. L wished she was better in interpreting little expressions like that.

Slowly, L let her eyes wander up to look into Mello’s. Mello seemed confident but there was a hint of doubt too. L wondered what she wanted. She should ask. Maybe Mello would say she wanted L to teach her how to fuck. Maybe she would ask her to fuck her the whole night through to really make her understand how to do it.

L felt her face flushing, and she quickly pushed those thoughts away. Mello’s face still looked the same.

“First I want to ask you something,” Mello said.

She got up from her chair. A step and she was standing right in front of L. L’s eyes were currently staring at her crotch. Mello then bent down and looked at L’s round eyes.

“What do you think about me?” she asked.

For a moment L had to let her brains progress the question. As the message began to dawn on her, she found herself unable to form coherent thoughts. What did that mean? Mello could maybe feel the same way about her. She might now be asking her to confess her feelings. She might be struggling with the control over her body, maybe she was just waiting for a little nod of L’s head before kissing her fiercely.

“I like you,” L blurted out before she could stop herself.

Mello raised her eyebrow, her lips twitched with displeasure.

“What does that mean exactly?” she asked.

“It means exactly what it sounds like,” L replied.

Mello kept staring at her for a while. L wanted to bend forward, just a few inches and she would be touching Mello.

“I mean,” Mello said, her whole face glowing with anger, “at what place am I currently on your list?”

“What list?” L asked.

She felt stunned. Mello stood up and gave a scream. For a moment she looked like she wanted to beat L to a pulp. As she bent down again, L shivered slightly. Mello grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. She fell against the back of her chair.

“Tell me!” Mello shouted. “Who’s going to be your successor? In what place am I on the list?”

Mello was now breathing heavily and holding L’s shoulder with a tight grip. L looked into the fierce eyes. Mello’s hair was a bit messy, her fringe falling over her eyes.

“You’re currently the second best,” L said. “Near has done better in all the exams.”

Mello’s face twisted with anger. She looked like she was going to explode, or to hit L, or to hit L and then explode. Instead she climbed on top of L, her hands cupping her cheeks, her breasts pushing against her chest. Mello pressed her lips on L’s. She drowned all her anger into one desperate kiss, her lips devouring L’s, her tongue sliding through L’s lips into her mouth.

For a moment L kept telling herself this wasn’t right, and she should stop this now. Just as she was about to say something, she felt Mello’s tongue touching her own, circling it, fighting it. Mello’s hot mouth was pressing against her own, their bodies huddled together. L’s thoughts vanished and she let her fingers entangle in Mello’s silky hair. Mello moaned into her mouth, the muffled voice filled with desperation.

L broke the kiss, her lips exploring Mello’s neck. Mello’s soft hips were grinding against her skinny frame. L’s lips and tongue were leaving wet marks on Mello’s neck. Mello let go of L’s cheeks and let her hands study L’s bony body. She pressed her hand against L’s breast, rubbed it softly and made L groan.

“I want you,” Mello whispered. “I want you so bad. Please, let me have you.”

L pulled Mello’s soft body closer to hers. Her lips brushed over Mello’s collarbone, down to her chest. Mello slid her hands under L’s shirt. She smirked when she realized L wore no bra. Her fingers rubbed L’s already erect nipples. She let her palm press against the modest breasts.

Mello pulled herself away from L’s kisses long enough to take off L’s shirt. Before L could connect with her skin again, she encircled L’s nipple with her mouth. The hot, wet mouth felt much better than L would have ever thought. She groaned, her wet panties getting even wetter. She pulled down the zipper of Mello’s vest, finally revealing the bouncy breasts. L let her fingers caress them slowly, memorizing the feeling of such soft skin.

As Mello’s lips were working on L’s breasts, her hands had been sliding lower. As they reached the waist of L’s jeans, she pulled away.

Mello stood up. With a seductive smile she removed her vest completely. Her skin was flawless, pure white and her nipples a deep shade of pink. She played with the laces of her trousers teasingly, taking her time removing them. L couldn’t take her eyes of Mello, she let her eyes swallow every single movement of muscle underneath her skin, every little twitch and turn, every curve of that body.

Mello wasn’t wearing any underwear. Now completely naked she pulled L up, then pushed her on the floor. Mello followed, pressed her warm body against L’s. L felt her crotch throbbing, she wanted to be touched down there right now, she wanted Mello’s long fingers inside her, her slick tongue against her clitoris.

But Mello was going slow. She sucked on L’s neck, leaving visible marks on her way down. Her warm hands caressed her breasts, tongue leaving wet traces over them. As Mello reached L’s navel, she started to pull L’s jeans off. L was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, her body wanting more than it got.

Mello touched her through her underwear.

“You’re soaked,” she sniggered.

L lifted her hips to meet Mello’s hand. Mello pulled her underwear off. L was almost shaking with lust, but Mello stayed still, letting her gaze slide across L’s thin body. She then let one finger trace up L’s leg until it reached her genitals.

Mello let her finger sink between the soft folds. She let it brush her clitoris, find its way to her opening, teasingly pushing in a bit, then pulling away. L’s body twitched. She could feel herself getting even wetter, she needed Mello’s touch.

Mello bent down and kissed her. L pushed her tongue inside her hot mouth. Mello started to rub her clitoris with two fingers, slowly and gently at first, then more passionately. She then let her fingers wander lower and dipped one inside.

The thought of having a part of Mello inside her was overwhelming. L’s vision blurred and she had to focus hard not to lose her grip of reality. Mello was moving her finger, first out, then back in. Her thumb started to rub L’s clitoris again. L felt the tension building inside her. It was getting unbearable.

“More,” she said, her voice hoarse.

Mello pushed deeper and rubbed harder, her movements speeding up. Their mouths were clashing together, L’s arms tightly around Mello’s slim body. As she thought the pleasure was getting too intense, intolerable, she felt her muscles tighten.

This was when L learned how it felt like to have a proper orgasm. She had never felt pleasure that intense, she had never thought it would even be possible. Her mouth was mumbling Mello’s name as the feeling spread through her whole body.

They simply lay next to each other until L’s breathing had calmed. L turned to Mello, whose face was also flushed. Her nipples were hard, and she must have felt the same L was feeling just a while ago.

L kissed Mello, her hands cupped the soft breasts, her thigh pressing against Mello’s crotch.

“You don’t need to,” Mello said, breaking the kiss.

“But I want to.”

L’s hands moved lower, her fingers brushing Mello’s skin hesitantly. She felt Mello’s wetness before she even let her finger be surrounded by the hot flesh.

Mello was breathing heavily. Her body jolted every time L’s finger swept past her clitoris

Sure, L had masturbated before, but this felt different. Seeing Mello’s face blushing, hearing her little moans, feeling the rhythm of her body that was so different from hers, it was unlike anything else L had experienced in her life.

She pushed one finger in. Mello moaned and grabbed L’s shoulders.

“L,” she said between her pants, “I want your fist inside me.”

“Are you sure?” L asked.

She looked at her free hand pondering.

“Just fucking do it,” Mello commanded.

L pushed another finger in. Mello was so wet she could immediately add a third finger, then a fourth one. Mello was much more vocal than L had been, constantly calling L by name, swearing, groaning or making little screams.

“Fuck, that’s so good!” and “Holy fucking shit, yes!”

The hot walls surrounding L’s digits was pulsing, sucking her further in. Mello’s liquids were dripping on the floor as L pulled her fingers out. She clenched her fist, looked at it with uncertainty. Mello was wriggling on the floor.

L slowly started pushing her fist in. Mello was screaming now.

“L, you fill me so good!”

L could feel Mello stretching around her. She kept pushing her fist inside, slowly, even though she felt that it wasn’t going to fit. Mello’s fingers were clawing the floor, her back arching, her eyes squeezed shut.

After what seemed like days of weeks L had her whole fist inside Mello. Mello’s whole body was shivering with pleasure, she screamed L’s name, she looked like she couldn’t take any more.

L twisted her fist inside Mello. That was everything it took to make her come. Mello’s muscles clenched around L’s fist. Seeing Mello’s hair messy and glued to her forehead, her chest heaving, her fingers trying to dig into the floor was enough to make L get aroused again.

L pulled her fist out and leaned against Mello to kiss her gently. They lay on the cold floor, cuddling, stroking each other’s hair.

Suddenly a thought crossed L’s mind.

“What did you want me to teach to you?” she asked.

Mello smiled.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Could you at least consider satisfying my curiosity?”

Mello stared at the ceiling for a moment before pressing soft kiss on L’s cheek.

“I wanted you to teach me how to please you more than that stupid Near.”

L smiled.

“Did you learn everything properly?” she asked.

Mello seemed to consider this for a moment before answering with a smirk.

“I guess some more tutoring wouldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
